MySims Wiki:Administrators
Hi! Welcome to the MySims Wiki Administrators page. Admins are basically the managers here at MySims Wiki, watch over the Wiki, and are probably one of the most active users on the Wiki. The admins make sure the Wiki's doing great and that there are no problems occurring such as vandalism. Admins are recommended users to ask questions and talk with if you have any problems regarding the Wiki. They are one of the most knowledgable members of MySims Wiki, so why not drop a message on their Talk page if you have any questions? They'll answer you as quick as possible! Below is a list of all administrators in MySims Wiki history, and a bit about them so you can learn more about them! See also: Category:MySims Wiki Administrators MySims Wiki Administrators Former MySims Wiki Administrators FAQ Q: What can admins do exactly...? A: Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Admins are given the following functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Q: How do I use administrator powers? A: See for a guide on using admin powers. Q: Hey! I want to become an admin! A: Not just anyone can become an admin. If you want to ever become an admin, you have to be extremely active, and make extremely helpful edits that benefit the Wiki, like adding lots of information to alot of the articles. Since an admin must be really responsible, being an admin isn't just something you can be after a week. Admins must also be friendly to the other members of the community, and must always try to be as calm as they can in dire situations. A potential admin must have made at least 1,000 or more helpful edits (not including talk page edits, user page edits, and blog comments), and be active for at least a month. Admins must also type in good grammar, or at the very least, when making articles, try to type in the best grammar possible. If it's something very urgent, admins may speak in chatspeak to other members on Talk pages, but they must type in correct grammar in actual articles. Chatspeak on articles makes the Wiki look messy and irresponsible. They also frequently have to follow the adequate standards for the Wiki, like signing their messages properly, and should not have other members of the community marking their messages unsigned. Potential admins must also seem at least willing to help others, and should be friendly. Potential admins should not make typical messages like this either: lol i donno i lyk chiken frys do u lyk chiken frys my favoorit 1s r from kfc!!!!!11111 What's wrong with this message? Well, for one, the grammar is incorrect. And the message was unsigned and had to be marked unsigned by another member. There's also the silliness, but Blanky is extremely off the rocker, so we guess we can let you go with the silliness, unless you sound like some madman all the time and are never serious. Think of it this way: if you keep begging for admin powers, this might kind of put off someone for making you an admin. You will seem kind of immature and people might think you just want administrative powers to just look "cool". Even after becoming an admin, you still will have to keep your position by still being helpful on the Wiki. You shouldn't only contribute just for being an admin! If you, however, feel you really should be an admin, contact one of the currently active admins, who will discuss with the other admins whether you have enough potential for the promotion. Don't be offended or hurt if you're rejected! Just keep trying hard to help out the Wiki. Also, please do not continually beg or complain if you are rejected. As you can see, we have extremely high standards for admins, as it's a very important position. Admins must be extremely dedicated to editing the Wiki. Admins don't have much more additional functions besides locking pages, changing the Wiki's CSS coding, and such, so being an admin isn't really as cool as it might sound. Q: What should administrators not do? A: Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.